Breaking up somebody's home
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: BreeLynette. The Scavo's join the Van De Kamp's for Thanksgiving


Author: Exquisiteliltart

Title: Breaking Up Somebody's Home

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marc Cherry.

Distribution: wherever.

Description: Bree/Lynette. Thanksgiving at Bree's house.

Due to Lynette's work schedule, Tuesday afternoon poker had become Tuesday night poker. The other women had tried having their afternoon poker without Lynette and it just wasn't the same. Bree missed having Lynette at poker, but she really missed _having_ Lynette before poker, and sometimes having her after poker too. Sadly, Lynette's work took a toll on every aspect of her life.

"I can't believe I even have to work on Thanksgiving," Lynette complained.

"That is ludicrous," Bree chimed.

"Well, it's only a 'half-day'', which translates to 9-5," Lynette said displeased.

"What are you going to do about Thanksgiving?" Gabrielle asked.

"Tom was going to take the kids up to his parent's house, but to attempt that trek alone with the kids would be torturous. So I think he is going to attempt to cook, which may be more torturous," Lynette was exasperated.

"That is nonsense, he and the kids will come to my house for Thanksgiving," Bree announced. "It's just me and Danielle this year, but I'm making a full dinner for 14 anyway, and I would hate to see your boys not get a proper Thanksgiving Day meal. Lynette, you can join us when you get done working, and you won't have to lift a finger."

"That is so generous of you, Bree. Thank you, Tom will be incredibly relieved," Lynette said.

When Lynette got home that night she told Tom he was off the hook for Thanksgiving.

"So I don't have to cook and I actually get to eat what amounts to the best Thanksgiving feast ever courtesy of Bree!" Tom looked like he had won the lottery.

"Hey, I cooked last year, it wasn't good enough for you?" Lynette's voice was tinged with jealousy.

"It was fine honey, but your cooking is nothing compared to hers. There's no shame in admitting that, it's just a fact" Tom couldn't lie to her.

Bree called the Scavo residence at 9 am on Thanksgiving morning. "Hi, Tom. I am so pleased your family will be joining us. Dinner will be served at 3 O'clock, so go ahead and give the boys some breakfast, but hold them off of lunch. Then come over whenever you want, we'll have appetizers so they won't get too hungry."

"Sounds good, Bree. Thank you for inviting us. I can't wait to eat your turkey!" Tom's comment was completely benign, but he realized it sounded a little perverted after he said it and his face turned red.

Tom rounded up the boys and cleaned them up. Around 2 o'clock they walked over to Bree's house. She opened the door and the smell of a perfectly roasted Turkey greeted them. Bree had game stations set up for the boys and a high chair for Penny.

Tom stayed in the living room and watched the boys, while Danielle entertained Penny. Bree was in the kitchen finishing cooking. Dinner was ready at promptly 3 O'clock and everyone took their place at the table.

Bree was a little nervous; she had never really talked to Tom without Lynette there. Every time she looked him in the eye flashes of her and Lynette together danced behind her eyes like guilty little flames. Surprisingly, Bree and Tom found it easy to talk because they stayed on subjects they were both quite fond of: Lynette and food.

"This is the best turkey I've ever had," Tom said eagerly helping himself to his third slice.

"Yeah, daddy why don't you cook like this?" Parker asked.

"This is a once a year thing," Tom explained trying to impart the idea of Thanksgiving into the boys' heads.

"I see why Lynette married you," Bree said responding to the lavish compliments on her cooking.

Tom gave a little chuckle as he heaped another pile of mashed potatoes on his plate. Bree poured him some more wine and took another glass for herself. The boys finished eating and went back into the living room with Danielle, who was feeding Penny.

Tom and Bree stayed at the table drinking wine and talking about Lynette. Somewhere in their conversation Tom told Bree about the warning Lynette gave him if he ever cheated on her. "Yeah, she said she would take the kids and leave me, but I would never ever have an affair. Lynette and my family mean too much to me for me to even consider it. Lynette doesn't trust that I won't cheat on her, no matter what I say," Tom was visibly hurt by this.

Bree's face fell for a second, and then she excused herself to go prepare dessert. Her first thought was that Lynette was such a hypocrite. Lynette was paranoid about Tom cheating because she was cheating, and if she was capable of it then she knew Tom was too. Bree knew how it felt to be cheated on, and have your family deal with the consequences of it. She suddenly felt the intensity of her sin full force. She couldn't stand to break up Lynette's home. Tom's words had given her the incentive to end it with Lynette.

Just as Bree had decided this, Lynette came waltzing through Bree's door without knocking.

"Hey guys," Lynette said as she greeted the boys.

Soon she appeared in the dining room. Bree watched her give Tom a kiss from her position in the kitchen.

"Somebody's been drinking," Lynette teased. "I'm starving."

Lynette walked in to the kitchen took the can of whipped cream out of Bree's hand. Out of Tom's sight, she squirted a dollop on Bree's cheek and quickly licked it off. "Will I be having your pumpkin pie tonight?" Lynette asked in a not so innocent fashion.

Bree swallowed the lump in her throat, and regained her composure, "All the food is still on the table and there is a plate, so go ahead and eat. We'll talk about your dessert later," Bree turned back to her task.

Lynette sensed something was wrong. She chalked it up to Bree being uncomfortable with her around Tom. She sat down next to him and began eating. Bree sat the boys around the small table in her kitchen and gave them each their dessert. Danielle didn't want any and she headed up to her room. Bree busied herself by clearing the table, while Lynette ate her dinner and Tom had his dessert.

When everyone was done with dessert, Tom took the boys home. Lynette stayed to help Bree clean. Bree was bent over loading the dishwasher when Lynette gave her a nice smack on the ass. Bree straightened up and Lynette encircled her arms around her.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my family. Was it hard for you to be with Tom today? I'm so sorry if it was, sweetie," Lynette apologized.

Bree sighed and momentarily leaned in to Lynette's embrace, then she moved away from her. "Tom told me that if he cheats on you, you would leave him and take the kids. What happens if Tom finds out you are cheating on him?" Bree demanded.

"If he found out about our affair, he would leave me, and take the kids. I'm sure of it, but it's a risk I've decided to take… to be with you."

"It's stupid, I'm not worth it," Bree said as tears began to well-up in her eyes.

"Bree don't do this."

"Lynette, you can never have the best of both worlds. Affairs always get found out, and I'm afraid of what is going to happen when ours does."

"Well, then why did we start this in the first place?" Lynette asked.

"Truthfully?" Bree hadn't told Lynette the real reason she had given in their attraction for each other. It had always been there- the sexual tension, but Bree hadn't let anything happen until she found out about Rex's affair.

"I wanted to hurt Rex," Bree said. "You were the safest person for me to be with, but after we got involved I loved you too much to stop or tell Rex—" Bree cut herself off as she realized the harshness of her words. Lynette was crying now and she was angry.

"You were using me? Funny, you call _me_ bad--- you find out your husband is cheating on you, so you go out and start an affair of your own? That's really healthy, and not hypocritical at all, Bree. Jesus! Who are you? I thought you felt what I felt, but it turns out –what?- you are keeping this up because Rex is dead and you don't want to buy a vibrator. Why do you need me now?" Lynette was in hysterics.

Bree began to cry, "Quiet, Danielle is upstairs. She doesn't need to hear this."

"_I_ don't need to hear this either! If I walk out the door I am not ever coming back, Bree."

Bree grabbed Lynette's arm, "please calm down, let's talk about this, and stop fighting. This whole situation is complicated and we've both made mistakes."

Lynette wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "okay, let's talk." She headed dejectedly into the living room. Bree followed with two cups of coffee.

"What do you want? Where do we stand?" Lynette was blunt.

"I want you, but I don't want to hurt Tom," Bree said. "There is no way to have both."

"Tom doesn't need to know, just like Rex didn't need to know. What we have is special and it's only between us."

Bree put her head in her hands, "Since you got the job I don't get to see you that often, and now I feel like I am competing with Tom and the kids for your time. It's not fair to them, and I feel guilty doing what we do when your family needs you."

Lynette grabbed Bree's hands and held them tightly, and Bree looked at her for the first time since Lynette had come over.

"I can't promise to see you as much, but I promise that it's not you that is cutting into my family time, it's my job- and it is unavoidable," Lynette was ready to make up with Bree. "Can't we just be together when we can and cherish those moments?"

Bree searched Lynette's eyes, "yes, and I'm sorry about Rex. I shouldn't have told you because it doesn't matter now. When I knew you felt the same way that I felt about you, I was ecstatic. I just fell for you."

Lynette smiled and sighed, "Can we play with that can of whipped cream now?"

"Well, you seem to know what Thanksgiving is really about, don't you?" Bree pulled Lynette up and they headed back to the kitchen to get the whipped cream.


End file.
